


Бешеная псина

by Windwave



Category: Black and Blue (2019)
Genre: Angry Sex, Hate Sex, JUST IMAGINE THAT LUKE CAGE HAVE SEX WITH BROCK RUMLOW, M/M, WHOA FIRST FIC IN THIS FANDOM
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Июльское ночное небо расцветает алыми и золотистыми мазками фейерверков, и Терри прикусывает ладонь Дариуса так сильно, что тот, привычный к боли с самого детства, все равно ощущает её.
Relationships: Terry Malone/Darius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Бешеная псина

Июльское ночное небо расцветает алыми и золотистыми мазками фейерверков, и Терри прикусывает ладонь Дариуса так сильно, что тот, привычный к боли с самого детства, все равно ощущает её.

Его много кто кусал, каждая вторая девчонка (и не только девчонка), оказывающаяся с ним в постели, считает своим долгом оставить на его коже метку, но никто не делает это так, как Мэлоун — яростно, словно желая выдрать кусок мяса из чужой ладони и раскрошить зубами суставы и кости.

На его скуле поблескивает алая глянцевая корка, кровь запеклась на костяшках пальцев и разбитой губе. У самого Дариуса ноет распухшая переносица, а во рту стоит густой солоновато-медный привкус.

С Мэлоуном иначе не выходит. Ты или сразу уебываешь эту злобу, воплощённую в теле человека, о стену — со всей силы, так, чтобы выбить из лёгких весь воздух, или оказываешься втянут в бесконечный яростный спор — не важно, о чём он, но вариантов итога всего два — ты или соглашаешься с его мнением, или всё-таки уёбываешь его о стену.

В этот раз Мэлоун не стал назначать встречу ему где-то на задворках Нового Орлеана среди заброшенных складов; прикатил сам, бесстрашно бросив свой пижонский оранжевый Камаро посреди чужого района и заявился к Дариусу на порог.

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что привело Мэлоуна к нему: последняя крупная поставка кокаина едва не сорвалась из-за федералов и крупной промашки курьеров Дариуса.

Тела уже пару часов как лежат на дне Пончартрейна, но Мэлоуну на это плевать: он злее обычного, и крови ему тоже хочется больше обычного.

Их разговор, конечно же, быстро перерастает в драку. В воздухе пахнет мокрым пеплом, кровью и виски, а старый журнальный столик разлетается на куски, стоит Дариусу приложить о него Мэлоуна — с размаху, спиной, не жалея чужих рёбер. Тот на пару секунд замирает, развалившись посреди деревянных обломков, глядя снизу вверх и неторопливо слизывая с губ алые капли.

Дариус мог бы пристрелить его. Или хотя бы пнуть ботинком под рёбра, не защищённые сейчас полицейским бронежилетом.

Но им обоим нужно сейчас совсем не это.

На усыпанный остатками столика пол летит кожаная куртка, следом — белая футболка, заляпанная кровью.

Мэлоун ненавидит долгие прелюдии, сильнее он ненавидит только трахаться в одежде и всегда старается избавиться от неё сразу. А Дариус предпочитает делать все неторопливо, даже если дело касается злого секса с самым ебанутым копом в городе. Мэлоун не может молчать, особенно когда его вдалбливают мощными, размашистыми движениями спиной в стену. Он сильный, очень сильный — сплошные стальные мышцы под загорелой кожей, поджарое тело, но Дариус больше, тяжелей и легко удерживает его на весу. А еще он любит, когда его любовники молчат — и зажимает чужой рот ладонью, на которой быстро наливаются кровью следы от зубов.

Всё заканчивается быстро, как и всегда.

Дариус позволяет себе пару секунд слабости, утыкаясь горячим лбом в стену и вслушиваясь в сорванное дыхание Мэлоуна. А потом отстраняется, не слишком нежно и аккуратно, и разминает искусанную ладонь.

— Бешеная псина.

Мэлоун смотрит на него из-под встрёпанной челки, криво ухмыляется и отходит, чуть прихрамывая, к сваленной на пол одежде. Достаёт из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет, зажигалку, а потом делает то, что неизменно выводит Дариуса из себя — и одновременно с этим заставляет его член вновь твердеть. Он не любит, когда трогают его вещи — или его людей — и кого-нибудь другого, накинувшего на плечи его куртку, он бы пристрелил на месте.

Мэлоуна он тоже пристрелит — может, даже совсем скоро. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас тот, обнажённый, в чужой куртке на плечах, курит у окна — меховой воротник пропитается горьким запахом табачного дыма — и смотрит на расцвечивающие небо июльские фейерверки.


End file.
